


The Yule Ball But Gay

by fairylightsandrainydays



Series: The Misadventures of Simon and Virgil [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: F/F, Other, homophobic imbeciles but come on its hogwarts so, i got mad at how straight harry potter is so i fixed it, simon and virgil (ocs) bein cute, the yule ball but make it gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairylightsandrainydays/pseuds/fairylightsandrainydays
Summary: “So, would you want to go with me?” Simon was hanging backwards off their bed, facing Virgil, who was sat cross legged on his own bed. He looked up from his Herbology textbook. “Huh?”“The ball,” Simon started. “Want to go with me?”
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum (implied) (minor), Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum (minor), Original Female Character/Original Female Character (minor)
Series: The Misadventures of Simon and Virgil [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893121
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Yule Ball But Gay

**Author's Note:**

> All of the OCs are mine, but I don't own Harry Potter. (You'd know if I did, it'd be way gayer)

“So, would you want to go with me?” Simon was hanging backwards off their bed, facing Virgil, who was sat cross legged on his own bed. He looked up from his Herbology textbook. “Huh?”

“The ball,” Simon started. “Want to go with me?” Virgil smiled. “Are you asking me out?” Simon flushed. “Possibly. Want to go or not?” Virgil considered. “Sure, I suppose.” Simon sat up, grinning. “Great! We can stay for a little bit and then leave early and come back here and play Exploding Snap or something!” Virgil smiled. “Yeah.”

Simon considered their reflection. They had abandoned the yellow and black of their Hufflepuff robes for black dress pants, a purple button down, a black tie with matching suspenders, and boots. They’d written home to tell their mum about the ball a few weeks prior, and to ask her to send their clothes. 

Simon fidgeted with their hair, pulled back into a ponytail so that their undercut was showing. The pastel dye was starting to fade, they’d have to redo it soon. They straightened their tie, muttering. “I’m not nervous, you’re nervous. What? No!” Eyes downcast, they didn’t see Virgil come up behind them, setting his chin on their shoulder. “You’re nervous?” Simon glanced up. “What? No! Why would I be nervous? I’m not nervous!” Virgil smiled, kissed Simon on the cheek. “Hey. It’ll be fine.” Simon made eye contact with their boyfriend in the mirror, smiling. Virgil was wearing a Hufflepuff jumper over a pair of black jeans and black high tops. “I see you dressed for the occasion.” Virgil smirked, blowing his violet bangs out of his eyes. “What, you don’t think I look good?” Simon turned around, smiling back at him. “I think you look adorable.” They took Virgil’s hand and kissed him on the nose. “Now let’s go.”

The Great Hall was beautiful. It’d been transformed into a snowy wonderland. Icicles hung from the wall scones, usually lit by a bright, ever-burning fire. Statues made of ice, spelled to never melt, stood along the walls. There was snow drifting down from the ceiling, disappearing before it hit the students. Simon breathed out in awe. “It’s beautiful.” Virgil nodded, then tugged on their sleeve. “Not to interrupt an adorable moment, but we’ve got imbeciles at 3 o’clock.” 

Simon snapped out of the clouds. Headed towards Simon and Virgil was a group of three Gryffindor boys. “Hello, ladies!” (Neither were ladies, first of all, and second of all, ew.) The leader, Tyler Pitch, called. “I see you weren’t able to find any boys to dance with tonight. Of course, we weren’t expecting you to, were we, lads?” He asked, indicating the question to the two boys behind him. They chuckled and grunted. “Of course,” Tyler went on, “I’d be happy to dance with one of you, out of pity. And for a price, of course.” He extended a meaty hand toward Virgil, who was standing off to the side and hiding beneath his bangs. Quicker than you could say “protective joyfriend alert”, Simon slapped Tyler’s hand down and whipped their wand up to his face. “I wouldn’t.” They said, the threat clear in their tone.

Virgil tugged on Simon’s sleeve once more, pointing to where four of the pair’s friends were standing. Simon nodded, moving their wand out of Tyler’s face. They squeezed Virgil’s hand and turned around to walk toward their friends, not once turning back to give Tyler the satisfaction.

Simon and Virgil had four good friends at Hogwarts. There was Persephone, a Gryffindor who Simon had known basically since birth, Rose, Perse’s girlfriend, a Beauxbatons student who was immediately drawn to Persephone’s charm, Artemis, a Ravenclaw with a fascination for Muggle culture, and Ilia, a fellow Hufflepuff who took three minutes to get Sorted.

“Hey, guys.” Simon said, when the two reached their friends. “Fancy seeing you here.” A smile was passed around the group, broken when Persephone said, “Were you actually going to duel Tyler Pitch? In the middle of the Yule Ball?” Artemis jumped in here. “You guys, this is wizard prom.” Everyone looked at her strangely for a moment before continuing on. It was probably a Muggle thing. “No, I just wanted to scare him a bit.” Simon said, glancing at Virgil. 

“A bit?” Virgil said. “Judging by the look in your eyes, you were ready to spell him six ways to Sunday!” Simon smiled. “Ok, I was thinking about it, but I never would have done it! It goes against my pure Hufflepuff principles.” They said that last line with a bit of a dramatic flair. Ilia smirked. “Suuuuure, you wouldn’t have.” She winked and nudged Virgil in the side whispering, “Protective Simon activated.” Simon jabbed her in the side with their wand (“Ow!”). “I heard that!”

When the music started, the six friends gathered off to the side to watch the champions walk down the path in the middle of the Hall to start the dance. Simon, who was standing with their arms folded, leaned over to Ilia and whispered, “Check out Potter. Cringe Central.” Ilia snickered, then pointed out Ron Weasley, a Gryffindor fourth-year who was glaring at Hermione Granger and Viktor Krum. “Who do you think he’s jealous of, Krum or Granger?” Simon snorted. “Definitely Granger.”

When the procession had ended, Simon was done pointing out the cringiest outfits and cutest first-years, and other people had begun to join the dance, Simon outstretched a hand to Virgil. “Care to dance?” Virgil, who had been standing next to Simon and listening to them make fun, paused. He nodded. “Then we go?” Simon nodded back.

Simon led Virgil out onto the dance floor, stopping at the outskirts of all the people. “I don’t really know how to do this.” They whispered, trying to recall the dance lessons Professor Sprout had taught their House the week prior. All they could remember about it, unfortunately, was that they had been paired with a boy named Ernie Macmillan, who was nice enough, but had horrible breath and didn’t seem to understand the concept of sarcasm.

Anyway.

Virgil smiled, whispering back, “I don’t either. How’s about we just muddle our way through it?” Simon nodded. “Deal.” They spun Virgil around in a circle, staring intently at him and smiling a little. Virgil smirked. “Yes?” Simon grinned, shook their head. “Oh, hush, you.” Virgil shrugged. “Make me.” Simon spun Virgil out of their arms and back, cheeks growing red. “Okay.” They gave Virgil a kiss after a moment, pulling back with a smile. “How’s that?” Virgil grinned. “Good enough.”

When the dancers got bored of the fancy, classical music, the Weird Sisters, a famous wizarding band, were brought forth to liven up the place. Neither Simon nor Virgil much appreciated wizarding music, preferring Muggle music. They decided to head back to the Hufflepuff common room. They sought out Persephone, where she was dancing with Artemis and Rose, and informed her of their planned absence. Ilia was nowhere to be seen, probably in a corner observing. Red-faced and breathless, Perse merely gave Simon and Virgil a thumbs up.

On the way back to the Hufflepuff dorms, Simon and Virgil passed at least six couples making out in not-so-shadowy corners, snickered at each, and left them to their business.

The Hufflepuff common room was dim and warm, two overstuffed chairs and a sofa facing the crackling fire. There was a plate of biscuits on the table between the armchairs, and Simon snagged one on the way up to the dorms.

Virgil and Simon sat facing each other on Virgil’s bed, playing Exploding Snap with Simon’s cards. After Simon won four times in a row, Virgil threw his cards at them in frustration. “You’re way too good at this! Why couldn’t we have played something like Muggle Pictionary?” Simon giggled, getting up to get changed into pyjamas. “Well, to be fair, they are my cards.” They sat back down, making theirself comfortable. “Another round?”

An hour of Exploding Snap and two hours of sleep deprived chatter later, Simon and Virgil fell asleep curled up on Virgil’s bed, Simon’s arm thrown protectively over Virgil. In the morning, there’d likely be much teasing from Persephone, who would have been told by Ilia that “Si and Vi fell asleep in the same bed again,” but hey, Simon and Virgil were tooth-grindingly in love, and that made Virgil smile every time Simon brought it up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!  
> Stay safe, love you!  
> <3


End file.
